


The Dreamer's Nightmare

by Thatonepersonyeah



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canon Compliant, Magic, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Noah Czerny, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonepersonyeah/pseuds/Thatonepersonyeah
Summary: The night Ronan almost dies.





	The Dreamer's Nightmare

Ronan Lynch is possibly Gansey’s best friend, one of only three he had made in his short yet excruciatingly long life. Gansey cares deeply for the boy, and after the death of Ronan’s father and exile from his family home Gansey is one of two people Ronan has left from his life before the brutal murder of his father. That being said Gansey was currently in shock and panic as he drove behind the ambulance that carried his friend.

Gansey had been woken from an unusually deep sleep by a frantic Noah, who’s clothes were spattered with blood. Noah had only managed to croak out Ronan’s name before Gansey was sprinting down the hall of Monmouth while dialing 911. Gansey didn’t need to know what was going on, blood meant something was terribly wrong.

When Gansey stumbled into Ronan’s room blood had pooled on Ronan’s blankets. The source of the blood was obviously coming from two long gashes running up both of Ronan’s arms. Ronan had slit his wrists open and was bleeding out in the house he shared with Gansey.

By the time the paramedics had arrived at Monmouth Noah had retreated to their room leaving Gansey to apply pressure to the cuts and hope to any god out there that he could manage to keep his friend alive until the professionals got there. Ronan was still unconscious and that terrified Gansey.

Finally, as he turns into the emergency parking space at the hospital he remembers he should call his other friend, Ronan’s other friend, Adam Parrish. This is going to be a long night was all Gansey allowed himself to think as he called Adam. Part of him hopes Adam will answer so he won’t be alone but another part wants to keep Adam away from another tragedy.

Adam isn’t asleep yet, he is up studying for an exam he has yet to be told the date of, so he answers after the second ring. Gansey often calls him late when he can’t sleep if Ronan is sleeping or doesn’t feel like company so he isn’t worried until he hears Gansey’s voice, mainly the panic in his voice.

He tells Adam that Ronan has tried to kill himself. Adam tells him that he will be there as soon as he can be. Gansey tells him not to come because he doesn’t want Adam to get in trouble for leaving at this hour. Adam agrees that he will wait until morning to go to the hospital, but his definition of morning is when one can no longer sleep, and sleep is not an option anymore.

Adam is three quarters out of his window when his father grabs his leg and yanks him back inside the house. His father’s eyes flash with malice and partial glee. Adam knows this is going to hurt later but right now he is a million miles away and feels nothing. Not the harsh bite of the wood of his desk smashing into his face and he doesn’t hear the excruciatingly painful words his father shouts at him. Careless vulgarities and slurs about Adam being gay or the words he’s heard a thousand times about how disgusting he is and how his father should just do the world a favor and end his life right now.

Adam doesn’t really hear any of this or feel any of the pain, he sees the flashes of light when a blow lands close to his eyes. The only thing he can think of is the fact that he isn’t with Gansey right now waiting for Ronan to get out of surgery. That Gansey is alone while he waits to know if Ronan will live or die.

Ronan has fought with the night terrors before, this was different though. This time he could make a different him for them to chase and he couldn’t wake up. Just as he thought he was going to be free of these horrific creatures his own mind has created he is confronted by a figure that looks like his father.

Ronan calls out to his dad, for help or to see if this is truly a dream he isn’t sure, but just as he reaches the figure it turns into one of the great beasts and slashes its claws down Ronan’s exposed forearms. The sharp talons rip Ronan’s arms open from wrist to elbow. Blood immediately begins gushing out of him. He needs to wake up now.

Briefly when Ronan realizes he is back in his room at Monmouth he is relived. He escaped the creatures of the dreams and he was okay. Then he felt the pain of his arms being ripped open again and blood began pooling on his blankets beside him.

For a moment, maybe more, Ronan considered letting himself die. Letting the monsters finally win, maybe he would have peace then. He just wanted to be free from the prison his mind had become. Before he could call for help though Noah came barging into his room, probably to tell him his music was too loud. For a split-second Ronan and Noah stare at each other, Noah in shock and Ronan with a look of guilt.

Noah rushes to Ronan’s side immediately searching for the weapon that he had done this to himself with. When they can’t find one they turn to Ronan and beg him not to die before sprinting out of the room. Ronan dully thinks that they are probably going to get Gansey before the blood loss becomes too much and he loses consciousness.


End file.
